Death Follows
by stelladelnordxd
Summary: James and Lily finally get a chance to see their son grow up. How? By simply following him around once he soon turns eleven. They'll watch as he finds new friends, goes through adventures not even James would want to do, and find out the truth about things. Non-canon, takes scenarios from both movies and books.


**Authors Note**: Hey guys! Here's my second story mentioned. I figured I should probably post it instead of letting it sit on my desktop doing nothing while I edit the monster that is my last story, so here y'all go. I hope you enjoy this. It's short, but the other chapters should be longer, and be focused on both the books and movies. All recognizable text belongs to JKR, definitely not me. Once again, enjoy! :)

* * *

Lily Potter was a beautiful woman. With her long, flowing auburn hair and her wide, bright emerald green eyes, anyone who had ever met the woman agreed with that statement. The one person who especially agreed with that statement was Lily's husband, James. James Potter had messy black hair that could never, _ever_ be tamed and amazingly bright hazel eyes that were magnified by the glasses he wore. However, if you were to ask Lily, she would definitely say that her husband was the most handsome man out there. Of course, she didn't always like him, but as the two of them had grown older, she had seen his traits that made him into the man he was. And she says was because well, James and Lily Potter are dead. It happened nearly nine and a half years ago and caused a great amount of pain for both James and Lily Potter. You see, the two of them had been happily married straight out of school – Hogwarts, to be precise, a school for the magically inclined – and had had their son, little Harry. The two treasured Harry incredibly, both agreeing that they only wanted one kid and spoiled him senselessly but fairly and gave him all the love and more that they had to offer. Not only that, but they spent time with their three best friends, who also loved and treasured their son incredibly. Sirius Black, Harry's godfather and James' best friend was one of those people. Then there was Remus Lupin, a werewolf that James called his second brother and would always hope the best for. Then, there was Peter Pettigrew. Now, you probably read that sentence and thought to yourself, why would the author say "then" in that kind of diction? What's so wrong about this Peter Pettigrew? Well, you see, Peter Pettigrew is the reason that James and Lily Potter were dead.

Before they died – were killed, actually – James and Lily were told that they had a murderer after them. The name of this murderer was Voldemort, and he was quickly gaining power, killing people left and right who were not purebloods like many of his followers believed him to be. James and Lily, being very powerful in their magic already, were able to defeat him three times, however, shortly after their precious Harry was born, a prophecy was made. Because of that prophecy, Voldemort had decided to go after the Potter's, but most importantly, to go after their precious baby boy. The only thing they could do of course was go into hiding. Now, the family of three went into hiding under this charm called the Fidelius. In order for no one to know where they were, they needed someone called a secret keeper. Originally, they had chosen Sirius to be their secret keeper. However, Sirius had eventually asked them if they could change it. James originally thought Sirius had asked to change because he was scared, and maybe that was it, but Sirius had made a good point when he originally asked. He was an obvious choice, and as such, it was clear that Voldemort would go to him first. So why not make everyone think he was their secret keeper but actually have it be someone else. Have it be Peter Pettigrew. In hindsight, they probably should have trusted their guts and gone with Remus instead because less than a week later, Voldemort was blowing down their door, chuckling evilly at them.

James could remember his thoughts so well in that moment. His anger at Peter for being the spy, his anger at Sirius for even suggesting it, however brief, his anger at himself for failing and most importantly, his anger at life for leaving his son without a family. James wasn't nearly as stupid as everyone – well, mainly Snape – thought. He knew that somehow, Peter would find a way to blame Sirius, and he would probably get away unscathed. He didn't like it, not at all, but he figured he would accept it at some point. His last thoughts were of his baby boy, wanting him to be safe, and his wife, wanting her to move on if she survived, preferably, _not _with Snape.

Lily, however, Lily can't remember her thoughts. She figures that between protecting her baby boy, worrying about how Sirius would fare (she would never admit it, but she'd grown to love him like a brother she never had) and swearing to meet James on the other side (she wasn't an idiot. She knew she was going to die), she was actually very stressed about everything. Next thing she knew, there was a loud bang that signified Voldemort entering Harry's room, and she was begging for him to take her instead and then a green light and when she opened her eyes next, she saw James in front of her.

That was nine and a half years ago. Now, they both sat in a room that reminded Lily of a waiting room at a doctor's office, while Lily bounced her leg up and down, up and down, up and—

"Lils, please stop," James sighs, resting his palm on Lily's thigh, effectively stopping her himself.

"I'm nervous," She whispers, biting her lip.

"I am too, despite not knowing why, but everything will be fine." James whispers back, joining their hands together and sighing.

"We don't know that!" Lily snaps before she rubs the spot between her eyes. "We don't know where Harry went, how he was raised, what he's _like_. We don't know anything about our son, James." She hears her husband sigh, knows instantly that he's running his fingers through his hair and smiles slightly.

"You're right, we don't. But we'll get to love, we'll get to." He whispers, his voice hoarse.

"He turns eleven soon." She whispers back, her emerald green eyes wide.

"He'll be starting his first year of Hogwarts soon," James says, amazement in his voice.

"He's growing up… without us." Lily cries, wrapping herself in James' arms. They're warm and comforting. When they first hugged one another after their deaths, they were surprised that they could, but they never questioned it, not wanting to have it be taken away from them due to some mistake or something.

"And we'll get to see him grow up the rest of the way, Lily." James says, kissing her forehead, feeling a pain in his heart that he'll never talk about in the brightness of day. The two of them remained like that for what felt like eternity, though in the reality of Heaven, must've only been fifteen minutes. By the time Dio had come for them, Lily was nearly asleep and James was on his way. However, with the slightest movement of Dio, James' eyes flashed open and Lily jerked awake.

"Hello James, hello Lily,"Dio says with a smile, reminding the two of them distinctly of both Albus and Morgan Freeman, making Lily squint slightly in surprise.

"Dio." Lily responds, humble while James smiles. Her leg is bouncing again and James tightens his smile and his strength in which he holds his wife.

"You're nervous about what's going to happen," Dio says and they both nod their heads, hair nearly flying everywhere.

"There is no reason to be nervous. Everything will be fine."

"We're not nervous about the process, actually." James mutters, biting his lip as Dio nods his head, like he understands where they're coming from.

"You're worried about seeing your son for the first time. I know what that's like," he says and James tries his hardest not to snort. It's almost like Dio recognizes this and James blushes and bites his lip while Lily smiles, rolling her eyes at her husband.

"Forgive him Dio." Lily whispers and Dio smiles, looking down at them both.

"You both understand what doing this means?" He asks and James and Lily nod their heads simultaneously. Their dead hearts beat faster and Lily nearly wants to cry in excitement but they have to remain stoic in front of Dio. They can't seem weak, though they know he wouldn't care either way.

"You'll learn some surprising things, and you can always come back here, but of course." James and Lily nod together and take in a deep breath of air, wanting to get this over with, wanting to see their son for the first time since they died. They turn red when Dio looks at them closely, the whole eternity feeling coming back.

"Okay. Repeat after me, then." He says.

"Tollite me ad filium meum,"

"Tollite me ad filium meum," James and Lily repeat, while they hear the translation in their heads. _Take me to my son_.

"Videamus vita sua"

"Videamus vita sua," They repeat, as _let us look at his life_ is heard in their heads. As they repeat those last words, a green light encircles them and within seconds, they find themselves in a hallway. Their eyes are wide and their hands are joined. With one look at each other, they step forward, careful to hide their disgust at the wallpaper they can see.

They're about to continue walking when they see a tall female walk towards a cupboard and tap on it before speaking harshly. As they hear this, James watches as Lily's eyes go wide and he feels his heart beat faster, recognizing the woman immediately.

"Up! Get up! Now!"


End file.
